Tests Of Love
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Another KarolXRita Fan-fiction. This Fiction is a part one fan-fiction of many fictions


(Background song is Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars Featuring Kanye West.)

Karol is mad at Dhaos for kidnapping Rita Mordio during his date with Nan and requesting all her old party members come.

"Welcome Brave Vesperia Members to the tests. These tests will weed out everyone except one person and that one person can get through the door to Rita and Me freeing the others." Dhaos says in announcement.

Karol says "We don't have time for your tests."

"Then I will just kill Rita now." Dhaos says in another announcement.

Karol groans.

Raven says "We have no choice then. We accept your terms."

It is then that a giant chess board appears and they realize the first test is it. With Rita, She groans.

"One Of them will get past your tests. you do know that?" Rita says.

"Only if one of them love you, Last Demon Huntress." Dhaos say.

"You mean these are **Tests Of Love**?" Rita says.

"Yep and Now the whole world but those 6 know that." Dhaos says.

The chess match ended. Yuri failed and, when Estelle and Repede rushed to help him, they were imprisoned with him.

"Go. Save Rita. We'll be freed once one of you get to her." Yuri says.

Karol, Judith, and Raven left the room.

Dhaos appears on a screen in their cell and says "So you realized these are **Tests Of Love**, Yuri?"

Estelle says "What? None of us 6 love Rita."

"Precisely. So all 6 of you will fail and You all die with Rita. You see, the **Tests Of Love** kill the participants if none prove their love." Dhaos says.

"What?!" Estelle says.

Repede growls at Dhaos.

"We have no need to worry then." Yuri says.

"Has The Pain gone to your head? Of course you do. None of you love her. Not Even Raven." Dhaos says.

"Oh but one of us does. Lucifer Scar says so and I believe him. He just won't admit it because Nan uses his love for her to stay ahead of Our guild." Yuri says.

"You mean Karol Capel? Ha... Wait, Capel... Where have I heard that family name before Karol?" Dhaos says and then thinks about it. He says "I guess it doesn't matter now. Ah, Judith, Raven, and Karol have made it to test #2."

At Test #2, There are 3 potions. One is a potion of Shrinking and the other two are poison. They are also small, medium, and Large.

"It Has to be the Large One." Raven says as he grabs and drinks it. He then falls to the ground.

"Raven!" Judith shouts.

"It's the small one, of course. There is only enough for two of us. Thing is you don't want to leave Raven alone, do you Judith?" Karol says.

Judith Chuckles and says "You got me figured out. Take the Potion alone and go. We follow once you make to Dhaos."

"I will." Karol says as he drinks the smallest potion. "See ya then."

He then runs to the next corridor and Raven and Judith are Caged.

"You do realize these are **Tests Of Love**?" Dhaos says on a screen.

"What?! You lied about it being normal tests!" Judith Shouts.

Dhaos says "I am a demon after all."

Judith Growls.

"Calm Down, Judith. Karol will win this." Raven says "He loves Rita. He is just not willing to admit with Nan showing her fake feelings to him."

"You were told by Lucifer Scar that as well?" Yuri asks Raven on another screen.

"I was. I wonder... Does Rita Love Karol back?" Raven says.

"I do." Rita says behind Dhaos.

Dhaos says "Whatever. Karol has made it to the final test."

Outside Tarqaron, The Entire World Is Watching as Dhaos says Final.

Nan Shouts "Final?!"

"They are going to die because Karol won't past the final test on his own." Lucifer Scar says.

"What would you know about it, Lucifer Scar?" Robert says.

"I know a lot. The Reason behind my knowledge is I am the Chosen One of The Gods Of Terca-Lumeniris." Lucifer Scar Says "I also know that you two are in a secret Relationship outside of Karol's Knowledge."

Nan And Robert Groan.

"That relationship is why Karol is going to fail if The relationship is not revealed." Lucifer says.

Nan says "And How Do We Do That?"

"I can hack into Dhaos' Screen Network for you and you can admit it there." Lucifer says.

"We will if it comes to that." Robert says.

"Yes I agree with Robert." Nan says.

"Welcome, Karol Capel, To The Final Test. This Test is called The Test Of The Greatest Fear." Dhaos says.

A Slime falls down and shapes itself into Karol's Greatest Fear but, for some reason, it looks like Nan.

The Nan Look-Alike Slime shouts "You Monster!" It then Charges at him.

No Matter Outside and Inside Tarqaron, Everyone across the entire world of Terca-Lumeniris is shocked. This is Karol's Greatest Fear?

"Me treating him like a monster is his Greatest Fear?" Nan says.

"Yes It is." Lucifer says.

"I see now why he will fail. Robert, we have to reveal our relationship to him." Nan says.

"Agreed. Hack The Screen Network, Lucifer." Robert says.

"As you wish." Lucifer Scar says and he starts Hacking The Network.

"Karol Listen to Me." Nan says.

"Nan?" Karol says.

Dhaos asks "What is this?"

"Karol, You and I aren't meant to be. I pretend to love you to keep my guild ahead of yours. My True Love is..." Nan says.

"Me, Karol. Please Use your Full Strength and take down that Imposter of my love." Robert says.

Dhaos says "This is your last effort, Lucifer. Please it won't help."

Karol then starts to growl and he then gets up and starts Roaring like a monster.

Rita says "What The-? It couldn't be... Could it?"

Dhaos shouts "No! No!"

Karol is transforming. His Hands Turn into Claws, He gains yellow Plated armor all over him, His Teeth Become sharp, he gains a yellow helm, and his forehead gains a Beetle Horn. He then Roars.

Outside Tarqaron, The World Is Amazed.

"He's The Bug Warrior!" Tison shouts.

"Or in other terms The Last Monster Protector!" Clint shouts.

Inside Tarqaron, Karol Charges at the Nan Look-Alike Slime and slices it in two.

Karol then uses his claws on his own wound and says "Slashes Of Blood!" He throws his arms forward and they unleashes a Slashes made of Blood at The Slime finishing it off. Karol then heads to the Final Door and Reaches it in it's key holes and it's a perfect fit for his claws.

"No!" Dhaos says.

Karol spins the keyhole and opens it. He then tosses the whole door to the other side of the room. In The Rooms with the others, Their cages open up. Estelle, Yuri, Repede, Raven, and Judith are teleported to the room with Rita's cage. Estelle Hurries over to Raven and Heals him up.

Dhaos says "Argh. You will die, Bug Warrior, before... Wait why are you walking over to Rita's Cage."

"Rita, start to use Fireball." Karol says in a deep voice.

"Alright. Oh Flickering Blaze..." Rita says.

Karol then stabs his sword into the spell circle and Rita is Swallowed by the Spell Circle.

Yuri says "What The Hell is happening now?"

"No, It can't be!" Dhaos says.

Rita transforms and breaks her cage. Her Breasts are Bigger and more Visible and Her Whip is more sinister looking. She then reaches her hand up and slaps her butt just like a succubus would.

"What the?" Estelle says.

"Hello Succubus Queen." Karol says in a demonic voice.

"Hello Voidwalker King." Rita says in a demonic voice.

"This just isn't possible. How are you two Tri-Breeds?" Dhaos says.

"We just are." Karol says in his Normal Voice.

"Deal with it." Rita says in her Normal Voice.

Fredon's Image Appears and says "Deal with these two, Dhaos."

"Fredon!" Rita shouts.

"No, Consider this my ascension into being a Creep Unit." Dhaos says as he teleports out of there.

"Don't think this is over, Capel and Mordio. You two may be betrothed to each other but that doesn't mean I won't win." Fredon's Image says and then it disappears.

Karol and Rita detransform.

"So you two are destined for each other by Betrothal?" Raven says.

Rita says "It would seem so."

The End For Now...


End file.
